Roman's day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Roman friends are mad at him and don't want to hand with anymore. But somebody helps his day out. M/M slash contains smut just a little short story of the two?


**Roman friends just left him, but someone comes to help him out?**

**contains Smut**

**M/M slash **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Mark P.O.V 

I was walking down the halls. I wanted to see my pal Batista. I heard he came back so I decided to visit him. It's been a while since I visited him.

I walked by and I saw the shield pacing back and forth. I just stared. I sat down and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Roman…people are liking you more…" said Seth "And that's good but"

"But what…?" asked Roman

"But they are forgetting about us" said Dean

"What do you mean…people always talk about us" said Roman

"No…they don't…all they talk about is you" said Seth "All they say…is wow Roman is so powerful and strong"

"Come on…you know that ya'll are good too" said Roman

"No…we are getting tired of people bragging you" said Seth

"Come on…I just do what I have to do" said Roman "I don't really take the spot light"

"Oh yes..you do…you don't deserve to be in the spotlight…okay so we got one thing to say….stay out of our spotlight…you are just a backup" said Dean

"Bye Roman" said Seth

"See you later…I hope…you are to no longer travel with us" said Dean "Bye"

"Guys…wait come on…I won't do it again" said Roman "Guys…really"

"We will meet you at the match" they yelled

Roman groaned and kicked the chair. I just sighed and got up. I then looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Nothing….Just came here to see if you were okay" I said with a smile.

"I'm fine" he said

"Roman…they are just jealous… they will never be as good as you" I said

"Really?" he said as he looked up with a smile.

"Roman…you are talented…young…strong..you the best one out there" I said "Don't let anyone tell you different..You deserve that spotlight"

Roman smiled "Thanks"

"You're welcome" I said. I nodded and then turned around. Roman stopped me and hugged me.

Roman then leaned up and kissed me. I stared in shock and then I kissed him back.

I picked him up and we both went to his locker room. I locked the door and I placed him on the wall. I placed him down and removed his shorts, and shirt.

I kissed up and down Roman's neck. I tangled my hands in his hair. I then removed my shirt and jeans. I then stared at Roman; his muscles tight, his tattoo going down his arm. I kissed his neck and brought him closer to me.

Roman moaned. I held his member and pumped him. He gasped and he bit down on my neck. I pumped him in a fast paste. I listened to him moan.

"Oh yaa" He moaned.

I then held my member and his together. I then moved my hips; our cocks rubbing each other. He moaned and kissed me.

"Oh yes…Taker"

I went to his neck and sucked. I moved my hips faster. I then stopped and Roman whimpered. I then turned him around his ass towards me. I kissed him behind the neck. I kissed him up and down his neck.

I then placed my hand on his chest. I rubbed his nipples and messaged it. Roman arched his back and moaned.

"Oh yea" moaned Roman

I smiled and kissed him. I held my cock and rubbed it over his ass. Roman whimpered and moved his hips towards me.

"What do you want?" I whispered as I licked his ear.

"I want you…." He moaned

"Want me to what" I whispered

"I want you to fuck me" whimpered Roman

I smiled. I took my cock and slowly insert him. I did a thrust and I was in. I moaned as flipped my head back.

Roman gasped and moaned. "Oh Taker" he whispered

I held still as Roman adjusted; I then thrusted. Roman moaned and closed his eyes. I thrusted slowly into him, making sure he feels every moment of this.

Once I felt him loose, I thrusted in a fast paste. I placed my hands on his hips as I took him. Roman moaned and clawed the wall. I then pulled out. I turned him around and I kissed him deeply.

I then carried him and placed him on the wall. I then entered him again; I thrusted into him. Roman moaned and stared at me. We both locked eyes with each other as I was taking him.

Roman held my cheeks and kissed me. I never looked away. Roman face was beautiful. He lips swollen, his cheeks red; and him moaning.

I kissed him. I then kissed his neck; using my goatee to send him chills down his spin. I thrusted quick short thrust as I kissed his neck.

I then went back and quickened the paste. Roman moaned and flipped his hair back. I then felt myself going to release.

I placed my hand on the wall and clawed. Roman wrapped his arms around me. I took him, hitting his spot, as I got deep inside him.

"AAAHH Taker…you feel so good" moaned Roman "Don't stop…oh"

"AhH" I moaned

"That's it, AH yes…fuck me" groaned Roman

"Fuck" I moaned

I kissed him to keep the big yell inside. I did a few more thrust. Roman locked eyes with me, and then he released.

"AAAHHH TAAKKKKEERRR" he moaned as he trembled. I groaned and thrusted quicker, wanting release.

I then released and I collapsed on the wall. I placed both hands on the wall for support. Roman kissed me. We both released to get some air.

I then carried him to the couch. I kissed him up and down his body. I then kissed him. Roman rubbed his hands all over my back. I then entered him.

"OH YEAH!" he moaned

I thrusted into him slowly; feeling every moment of this. I rubbed his legs up and down. Roman then wrapped his legs around my waist. I grunted.

"Taker!" he moaned

"MM" I moaned "What do you want?"

"Fuck me…take me…Taker" he moaned.

I kissed then thrusted faster; hitting his spot. I placed my hands on the couch for support. Roman went down and pumped himself. I then placed one hand over his and pumped his member.

Roman yelled out and flipped his head. I kissed him.

"OHH I'm getting close…Taker" he moaned "I'm going to cum"

"Cum for me…" I whispered in his ear.

"OHH Ohh Fuck" he moaned

I did quick shorts thrusted. Roman then yelled out.

"OH YES...TAKKERRR" he moaned as he came hard. I was getting close. Roman hugged me, and I felt him tight.

"Oh fuck…yes!" I moaned as I released. I collapse and Roman kissed my cheek.

"That was amazing Taker" said Roman

"Yeah…" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're my first" he said

I looked up at him "What…you were a virgin"

"Yes…and I'm glad you were my first…and I didn't wanted to tell you because I thought you might not want to have sex"

I shook my head and kissed him "I'm glad I'm your first too"

Roman smiled and hugged me.

"Will you be my boyfriend" I asked as I kissed the side of his neck.

"Yes…yes I do" said Roman as he kissed me. I smiled and placed him down. I slapped his ass and he jumped. Roman then winked and walked to get his clothes.

It was time for Roman's match against Goldust, Cody…and Big E . I kissed him as he walked out the door. I then watched his match.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think Taker and Roman **

**I don't know..if i should make longer story of Taker and Roman or not...so tell if i should or not **

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
